Clanes Unidos
by Hanabi Ai
Summary: Yamamoto del Clan de la Lluvia está prometido a Gokudera del Clan de la Tormenta gracias a un tratado de paz entre los clanes, pero ¿qué importará más? ¿el deber o el amor? AU 8059


_¡Hola! Yo aquí con un nuevo fic ( si, no termino ni uno y vengo aquí con uno nuevo ¬¬) aunque solo es un capitulo así q empezó, terminó XD, no recuerdo como fue que me inspiro esta idea, pero ya que me hizo leer nuevamente wild rock para ambientarme mejor, no importa, amo ese manga, fue mi primer manga yaoi jajajajaja *q*. Solo espero que les guste. Un besote y abrazote!_

_-o-_

"Clanes Unidos"

Yamamoto terminó de acomodar el gran pescado en su hombro y sonrió orgulloso de su gran captura. Emprendió la marcha de vuelta hacia su clan, ya más satisfecho consigo mismo.

Últimamente no dejaba de observar el cielo como si este fuera a darle todas las respuestas que pedía. Estaba siendo más idiota de lo usual y solo por un pequeño capricho. No es que no quisiera seguir el rumbo que los adultos prepararon con esfuerzo para el, ni que no quisiera entablar el tratado de paz con el clan vecino comprometiéndose con el hijo del jefe. Es solo, que por un segundo, creyó que podía vivir de la forma que el decidiera, sin someterse a ninguna norma, ni atarse a pactos. Sobre todo porque podía escuchar a sus espaldas que solo lo utilizaban como carne de cañón y que el clan opuesto solo había aceptado tal tratado para librarse del rebelde y problemático próximo heredero a jefe.

No podía dejar de sentir un poco de curiosidad a pesar de la mala pinta que tenía todo aquello, pero por el bien de los demás debía acatar las decisiones ajenas. Un clan que vivía rodeado de agua y que se abastecía solo de peces, prosperaría de forma impresionante si se aliaba a un clan lleno de cazadores innatos. Al final, ambos se beneficiarían, agua y tranquilidad para los incansables temerarios del clan de la tormenta y carne y tierra para los apacibles y resistentes del clan de la lluvia.

Y si a el, como futuro jefe, le correspondía ser el pilar principal de tanto beneficio, le tocaba hacer oídos sordos a todos los rumores y dejar a un lado todos sus posibles sentimientos para enfocarse en la persona a la cual unirían por el resto de sus vida y a la cual, debía jurar proteger por toda la eternidad. Una gran responsabilidad, pero debía asumirla. Pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad y con ello asumiría una responsabilidad aun más grande. El futuro del clan caería sobre el.

-¡Vaya, Yamamoto! Es el pescado más grande que pude haber visto. De tal padre, tal hijo ¿no?- El pelinegro se rasco la mejilla riendo al escuchar decir aquello al hombre que recibía la captura del día de hoy- Y eso que pensé que estabas un poco deprimido…pero nadie que se esfuerce tanto y pesque de esta forma puede estar tan triste como para querer recibir consejo de un viejo como yo…

Yamamoto dejó de reír al instante, sentándose en el suelo mientras sus ojos se posaban en los que se disponían a preparar el fuego. El hombre se sentó a su lado, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Es normal que te sientas abatido, sobretodo después de escuchar las palabrerías de esos idiotas que dicen que solo te están utilizando para nuestro provecho, pero solo lo dicen porque están celosos, muchacho. Muy pronto tu ceremonia de mayoría de edad se llevara a cabo, haciendo oficial tu compromiso con la tormenta. No solo estarás por encima de ellos en la jerarquía, sobresales en talento y fuerza, dejando claro que te convertirás en un gran hombre dentro de poco y entonces, sabrás apreciar lo que es, luego de un arduo día de esfuerzo por traer el alimento a la boca de todos, volver y ver en tu tienda a alguien esperando tu llegada, porque, aunque es verdad que ese crio de Gokudera Hayato es un verdadero conflicto andante, nadie puede negar su belleza… ¡Ahora, imagínatelo! ¡A alguien así solo para ti!

El hombre se carcajeó con todas sus fuerzas, dándole enérgicas palmadas en la espalda a un por completo rojo Yamamoto.

-Pronto conocerás la dicha de tener a alguien entre tus brazos- Continuó, bajando la voz y hablando más calmadamente. Levantándose y tomando nuevamente los peces, suspiró haciendo un gesto al de ojos miel. – Pero por ahora, por que no cambias un poco el ritmo, de seguro toda tu preocupación y tristeza desaparecerán si te distraes un rato, después de todo, con esta comida, tu cuenta esta saldada. Le llevare esto a tu padre y le diré que regresaras pronto, así que no te preocupes…

Yamamoto se despidió con una de sus características sonrisas. A lo mejor eso era lo que necesitaba, despejar su mente y dejar de pensar en lo que perdería porque eso no era verdad, ganaría un compañero que estaría por siempre a su lado y de paso, le mostraría sus habilidades en lo que mas amaba y lo que mejor hacia, capturando el mas grande y apetitoso pez solo para el.

Se dirigió a paso lento hacia su lugar favorito, un sitio ubicado entre los límites de ambos clanes, demasiado lejos para ir a pescar y un área de caza muy escaza, por lo que siempre podía encontrársele vacio. Con su propia caída de agua a un amplio estanque que se conectaba mas adelante a un enorme rio y rodeado de una extensa vegetación que solo dejaba, si no se conocía la entrada correcta, entrar para reflejarse a los potentes rayos de sol en la cristalina agua, donde los mas hermosos peces nadaban calmadamente para luego tomar su curso hacia otras aguas. Un lugar de ensueño e ideal si se quería desaparecer por un rato. Donde nadie de su clan estaría, por el temor de abandonar su preciado territorio acuático, ni nadie, con la mentalidad incansable de una tormenta, se dispondría a perder su tiempo descansando… O eso pensaba antes de notar que su lugar secreto, ya no lo era…

Detuvo sus pasos y se camufló entre la espesa hierba, mientras sus ojos se perdían en la escena frente suyo.

Solo conoció a Gokudera a la distancia, cuando los jefes pactaron el trato en una especie de antesala a la ceremonia oficial, el estaba haciendo un alboroto por el hecho de obligarle a seguir un "plan estúpido", mientras una cantidad impresionante de personas trataban de calmarle. No había sido el mejor encuentro ya que jamás se vieron cara a cara, pero esa vez no pudo evitar reírse por la explosividad de aquel chico, que ningún adulto podía controlar y que apenas le dedico una despectiva mirada.

Pero a pesar de esa miserable reunión, le reconoció al instante. Con sus plateados cabellos resplandeciendo ante el contacto del cálido sol, con su piel pálida como la nieve que tiñe absolutamente todo de blanco en el invierno y que ahora, se traslucía a través del agua que caía.

Yamamoto tragó en seco, ver tan detalladamente aquel cuerpo, que podía creerse frágil y pequeño al comienzo, pero que guardaba una fuerza y determinación inimaginable si se le conocía mejor, no estaba resultando tarea fácil. Aunque creía que lo mejor era marcharse y dejarle solo mientras tomaba un baño, su cuerpo no estaba cooperando del todo. Una reacción que nunca antes había experimentado y que ahora le hacia avergonzar por completo.

No le quedaba de otra mas que esperar y con una sonrisa, se dio cuenta que no le importaba demasiado hacerlo, la vista era magnifica, pero todo su cuerpo se tensó al ver lo que se le acercaba sigilosamente por la espalda al peliplateado.

Un sudor frio le recorrió la espalda ¿Qué hacia un enorme leopardo por la zona? Aquellos animales habitaban lugares mucho más peligrosos y alejados, donde solo cazadores experimentados y audaces se atrevían a ir.

Pero lo que vio a continuación, hizo que todos sus intentos por proteger al muchacho cesasen, dejándolo aun mas asombrado que antes. Gokudera volteaba chistando y acercándose a la orilla, donde el felino aguardaba, le habló como si le hablara a un compañero de toda la vida.

-¿Qué rayos quieres, Uri?- El peliplata recibió unas amenazantes garras enterradas en su cabeza como respuesta-¡No hagas eso, maldición!- Gritó saliéndose del agua y tomando sus ropas, se cubrió con ellas. Un largo suspiro salió de su boca, mientras observaba el lugar, notando como el leopardo fijaba sus ojos en los pocos peces que nadaban ahí.- ¿Tienes hambre?- La mano de la tormenta se posó suavemente sobre el majestuoso pelaje, acariciándolo con una ligera sonrisa.

Yamamoto observó asombrado como la expresión del peliplata se iluminaba, dejando ver una alegría reflejada en unos hermosos ojos verdes, radiantes como joyas y todo causado por la cercanía de aquella bestia. Era increíble ver que uno de los temibles cazadores, cuya existencia era dedicada a la matanza de esos animales y muchos otros para su subsistencia, mostraba tanta calidez estando al lado de un felino como ese y viéndolo mejor, eran tal para cual, cada uno más rebelde que el otro y con su propio y particular carácter.

Soltó una inaudible carcajada cuando vio al chico, que después de coger su lanza del suelo, se adentraba nuevamente al agua e intentaba darle a un pez con ella sin éxito, maldiciendo, mientras daba patadas y revolvía el agua con violencia.

-¡Cállate, Uri!- Gokudera chasqueó la lengua, saliendo del agua y sentándose en el suelo, se cruzó de brazos fastidiado. Tal parecía que el pelinegro no era el único en burlarse.- ¡¿Por qué no sacas tu mismo tu alimento, maldito gato?!- El gruñido camufló a la perfección los pasos y el ruido de los arbustos al moverse, por lo que la pregunta que retumbo en los oídos de la tormenta, le tomo por completa sorpresa.

-¿Cómo es que un cazador tiene de amigo a un leopardo, Gokudera?

Yamamoto se rascó la mejilla al ver voltearse al peliplata hacia su persona, con una mirada horrorizada, que drásticamente se torno afilada. Solo bastó un segundo para que se le abalanzara contra suya, tumbando al moreno sobre la tierra y amenazando su garganta con un afilado cuchillo escondido entre sus ropas.

-¡¿Quién rayos eres?!

El pelinegro no sabia que le dolía más, si el punzante dolor en su cuello, el firme agarre que lo mantenía en el suelo o que el albino no le recordara. Aunque dada su situación, era una locura preocuparse de eso. Estaban a punto de acabar con su vida y todo porque su curiosidad le había superado y deseaba saber más del niño que parecía estar ocultando una extraordinaria faceta, que podía jurar, nadie más conocía.

-Soy del clan de la lluvia…

-¡Eso ya lo se, maniático de la pesca! Dime tu nombre… al menos sabré quien es el idiota al que voy a degollar…

-Yamamoto Takeshi…- El moreno sintió como con aquellas palabras, Gokudera bajaba la guardia. Su solo nombre había provocado que el firme agarre del cuchillo, flaqueara y en un instante, los vivaces ojos verdes, quedaran perplejos.

-¿Yamamoto?-Repitió en un susurro la tormenta, mas para si mismo que como una pregunta hacia el aludido.- ¿De la lluvia?-Apretó los dientes al sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía y cerro los ojos, olvidando por completo lo que hacia.

El pelinegro no quería aprovecharse del descuido ajeno, pero su vida dependía de aquello, por lo que, sin mucho esfuerzo, tomó la ahora frágil muñeca y tumbó al peliplata debajo suyo, quitándole el chuchillo y colocándolo exactamente como el menor lo había hecho.

-Si tu leopardo se mueve, estas muerto…- Habló lo suficientemente rápido como para que, con un gesto, Gokudera alcanzara a detener el repentino movimiento del animal.- Los de tu clan tienen la pésima costumbre de creer que los de la lluvia somos unos debiluchos por no cazar como ellos, pero olvidan que nos enfrentamos a los mismos peligros, que por nuestra área también circulan bestias que van por nosotros, mientras resistimos el rápido cauce del rio, por lo tanto sabemos defendernos perfectamente…¡¿Qué intentabas hacer al ponerme esto en la garganta?!- Terminó gritando, mostrando el afilado cuchillo que había dejado huella en ambos cuellos para después guardárselo. Gokudera forcejeaba demasiado como para tener algo así de peligroso tan cerca de el.

-¡¿Qué creías que quería hacer, idiota?!

Yamamoto suspiró, cansado. Tenía ahora las muñecas del albino firmemente sujetas, pero este parecía no querer ceder ni un poco. Definitivamente era una tormenta furiosa y el hecho de tener a un leopardo a solo centímetros suyo, olfateándole, mientras podía sentir su suave pelaje rozarle la piel como una caricia inesperada, no hacia fáciles las cosas.

- ¿Qué haces tan lejos de tu clan? Aunque seas un cazador… ¡Es peligroso!

-¡Bastardo, no me trates con tanta arrogancia! ¡Tú ni siquiera cumples tu mayoría de edad aun…!

-¡Y para que tu la cumplas falta un año! Me habían dicho que eras un imprudente, pero…

-Pero ¿Qué? ¿No te agrada como soy? ¡No me jodas! Me vale lo que piensas y si no quieres volver a verme nunca más, mucho mejor, después de todo, eso es exactamente lo que harás…

-¿De que hablas? El tratado dice que una vez cumpla mi mayoría de edad tendrás que venir a vivir con nosotros en nuestro clan, cerca del rio…

-¡Al diablo el tratado! ¡Al diablo tu clan y el mío…!

El mayor apretó con aun más fuerza las delgadas muñecas, provocando que Gokudera soltara una mueca de dolor. No podía creer que el hablara así de su gente.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡¿Cómo no puede importarte que con el tratado nuestros clanes prosperarán de forma increíble?! ¡¿No eres el hijo del líder?! El hijo de un hombre que vela, sin importarle su seguridad, por el bien de todos los demás…

-¡No digas idioteces! ¡Debes tener bastante claro que mi clan solo acepto ese ridículo trato para deshacerse de mi! ¡¿Mi gente, dices?! Ellos jamás me han aceptado, solo me ven como una maldita carga, por lo que no perdieron el tiempo entregándome a mí para su propio beneficio ¡¿Por qué yo entonces tengo que preocuparme de su bienestar?! Lamento decírtelo, maniático, pero solo te están usando…

-Gokudera…- Murmuró tristemente Yamamoto. Soltando de inmediato a un peliplata que se mordía el labio con desesperación y que al sentirse libre, cubrió rápidamente sus ojos que parecían joyas a punto de llorar. El moreno se quedo quieto, incapaz de moverse, observando el dolor ajeno sin lograr pensar algo que pudiera calmarlo. El no era el único preocupado, el único infeliz con respecto a la decisión que habían llevado los demás respecto a sus futuros, pero al contrario de Gokudera, el no se sentía solo, tenia el apoyo de su gente, las sonrisas de sus cercanos y el agradecimiento eterno por velar por su bienestar. Algo que en ese momento, se moría de ganas por mostrarle a la tormenta, demostrarle que con el, ya no estaría solo. El solo pensamiento le hizo darse cuenta que su corazón latía demasiado deprisa y que su rostro, subía drásticamente su temperatura. Se paso una mano por su cabeza, tratando de despejarse de unos sentimientos que lo confundían, guardándoselos para otro momento, uno más oportuno. Ahora necesitaba saber si las palabras del menor, respecto a que jamás le volvería ver, se referían a lo que el estaba pensando. - Así que…has huido…

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…- Chistó el peliplata. Volteando su rostro del pelinegro, observando lo más lejos posible, aunque su visión, empañada en lágrimas de frustración, no se lo permitía. Era patético, su debilidad salía a flote en el peor momento. Se sentía profundamente superado y no podía pararse a pensar más claramente, debía correr o jamás llegaría a algún lugar. Donde no estuviera rodeado de gente que le hiciera sentirse solo. Donde valiera algo.

Sintió como el cuerpo ajeno dejaba de hacer presión sobre el, apartándose lentamente, pero su firme mirada seguía quemándole. "Yamamoto Takeshi" de todos tenia que toparse con el ¿Por qué había dudado en acabarlo cuando escucho su nombre cuando tenia claro que el tratado no le importaba en lo mas mínimo? ¿Qué le debía a esa gente como para tener que sacrificarse por ellos? Y aun así…Era tan gracioso que de todo el mundo, en el ser que mas confiaba, fuera la criatura que desde el principio habían enseñado a asesinar.

-Lo siento, Gokudera, pero si es de mi incumbencia…Debo llevarte a ti y a tu leopardo de vuelta a tu clan…

-¡No te atrevas!- El albino se incorporó, olvidando que dejaba a relucir unas esmeraldas que desbordaban lagrimas. Se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que el moreno, apartando su mirada casi por instinto.

-¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¿Quieres que te deje a tu suerte? ¿A dónde piensas ir? Si estas huyendo no te queda de otra que avanzar mas allá de nuestro clan, donde para sobrevivir no queda de otra más que abastecerse de lo que da el rio y con tu habilidad, no creo que dures un solo día…

-¡¿Me viste, bastardo?!- Yamamoto no logro contenerse de soltar una leve carcajada al ver como la cara del cazador tomaba un color rojo intenso, mientras se enfurecía aun más.- Aunque…¡Aunque tenga que tomar agua o comer tierra por el resto de mi vida, no volveré! ¡Aunque al final tenga que dar de comer mi propio cuerpo a Uri, no regresare! ¡Así que olvídate de tu estúpido pacto!

Yamamoto quedo atónito, si antes su corazón latía demasiado deprisa, ahora creía que se detendría en cualquier segundo. Increíblemente, ya no le importaba el tratado, solo quería proteger a aquel determinado chico. Quería hacerlo suyo y que le perteneciera por toda la eternidad.

-Es lo más imprudente que he escuchado, Gokudera…Después de todo, si tanto quieres alejarte de tu clan, solo tienes que llevar a cabo lo que dicta el tratado y en poco tiempo tendrás que venir a vivir con nosotros.

-¡¿Y darles en el gusto?! ¡¿Y pertenecerte como un maldito objeto?! ¡No me hagas reír! Además…Uri ya no es un cachorro que puedo esconder a voluntad…- Apretó los puños, observando de reojo al animal que se movía de un lado para otro en la orilla. Maldecía que le gustaran tanto los condenados peces.

-¿El leopardo no vive contigo? ¿No es tu mascota?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Si Uri llegase a poner una sola pata en nuestro clan, solo lo cazarían como a cualquier otro animal y aunque sea una maldita molestia, el no es mi mascota, es mi compañero…Lo encontré siendo un cachorro de leopardo abandonado, lo he cuidado desde entonces, ocultándolo fácilmente con su pequeño tamaño y dándole de comer pequeñas raciones, pero ahora que ha crecido, esconderlo se volvió imposible por lo que lo acostumbre ¡a pesar de lo condenadamente terco que es! A que se quedara en un terreno libre de animales por lo que nadie de los cazadores lo podría encontrar y entonces… ¡Vienen y me dicen que por el bien del clan tengo que irme! ¡No puedo abandonar a Uri! ¡Y mucho menos esconderlo en un lugar que no conozco en lo mas mínimo! Con el tratado, si tu gente llega a verlo, podría pedirle a mi clan que lo cazara…Así que debo irme, no me importan los demás. Ustedes pueden vivir perfectamente solo de la maldita pesca…entonces, dime, maniático del agua ¿Qué quieres para olvidar que viste a Uri y a mi hoy?- Terminó cruzándose de brazos, fastidiado de que al final tuviera que hacer un trato con el idiota que truncaba su futuro.

Yamamoto se rasco la mejilla, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Si antes eran sentimientos confusos, ahora estaba seguro. Si alguien podría sacrificarlo todo por "alguien" a quien consideraba un compañero, entonces no podría evitar querer que el sea el que le espere cada noche en su tienda, al que le lleve la comida cada día, al que tuviera que proteger por la eternidad en una ceremonia de juramento hacia la madre tierra y el agua.

-Te quiero a ti…-Respondió logrando que la tormenta frunciera aun mas el ceño.

-¡¿Qué rayos…?!

-No quiero una despedida. Te quiero por siempre a mi lado, seas o no mi prometido, exista o no el tratado que beneficiara a nuestros clanes. Quiero que nuestros corazones estén por siempre unidos. Después de todo ¿Crees que le tememos a un gatito? No tengo porque esconder a tu leopardo, puedo hacerlo moverse libremente por donde quiera, después de todo, soy el hijo del jefe, que pronto se convertirá en uno, que espero…junto a ti…Pero es tu decisión…no quiero forzarte, aunque puedo…-Rió, avanzando hacia la lanza que se encontraba arrojada en la tierra. La cogió y se adentro al agua, donde avanzo hasta la zona donde el cauce crecía en velocidad. ¿Eso era lo que deseaba, no? Demostrarle a la persona que quería que en lo que hacia, era el mejor. Le basto solo un momento para atravesar al pez y lanzarlo hacia el felino que se abalanzaba sobre el, cogiéndolo con una agilidad que no le sorprendió para nada. Solo podía reír, la felicidad lo embargaba, aunque Gokudera decidiera alejarse, el vacio que había en su vida, desaparecía. Lo llenaba el profundo sentimiento hacia el peliplata. No necesitaba nada más.- ¿Qué decides, Gokudera?

-Márchate a tu clan, idiota…. –Fue el frio susurro, mientras se acercaba al leopardo que devoraba el gran pez, sentándose a su lado y fijando su mirada mas allá de la profundidad del agua.

Yamamoto comprendió que ya no podía decir nada más. Lo único que le quedaba era emprender marcha de vuelta. En esa ya fría noche, sus sentimientos no lograron alcanzar a nadie. El camino se veía más duro y agotador que nunca y eso que aun no miraba hacia atrás.

Gokudera espero a que los pasos ya no lograran escucharse para voltear hacia atrás, ojala tampoco retumbaran en su cabeza, como un sonido que le perforaba, llegándole directo al pecho. Ya solo las estrellas se reflejaban en el agua, aquel sol de la tarde ya no existía, pero aun así quedaba un rayo de luz, uno que sobresalía en la oscuridad a pesar de todo. Su camino ya estaba trazado y debía moverse antes de que llegara el mañana.

-Debemos irnos, Uri…- Un gruñido de protesta le respondió antes de ponerse en pie- Al diablo los clanes…- Susurró al viento frio de la noche.

-o-

¿Qué hacia de espaldas mirando el techo de su tienda cuando debería haber vuelto en sus pasos y traer consigo a ese terco peliplata? Era ya muy tarde para hacer esa clase de preguntas, pero habría sido peor que traerse a Gokudera a la fuerza, comportándose igual que lo hacia el otro clan. Era todo demasiado complicado. Ni siquiera había logrado ocultar su agonía a su padre, traicionando a Gokudera en su única petición de no revelar nada. No importaba que el no hubiera cumplido con la parte del trato al no acompañarle. Había quebrado la confianza que aun no tenía el albino en su persona.

Debía devolverse, pero ¿que más podía decir que ya no lo hubiera hecho? Se había quedado en blanco, pero si algo le sucedía a Gokudera, no seria culpa de nadie mas que de el. Tal vez debía hacer caso a su padre y dormirse de una vez, era de noche, la tormenta no podría avanzar demasiado por mucho que quisiera y el cansancio tampoco se lo permitiría. Mañana ya podría pensar con mas claridad e ir a buscarle con algo mas que decirle que un "te amo". No importaba la distancia, incluso si debía cuidarle de ese modo, le encontraría y no le dejaría vivir de tierra y agua. Era una responsabilidad que se había incrustado en lo mas hondo de su corazón, si no la cumplía, definitivamente este dejaría de latir.

Cerró sus ojos, rememorando cada pequeño detalle del cuerpo ajeno, cada expresión, cada palabra.

-No estas solo, Gokudera…

-o-

La calidez y suavidad sobre su piel le hizo estremecerse de forma confortable, despertando de un sueño que le hacia ver todo ya tan lejano, pero el suave gruñido sobre su oído le hizo despertar de una vez, abriendo los ojos e incorporándose con una rapidez impresionante para darse cuenta que el silencio correspondiente a esa altas horas de la noche no era tal, pero lo que le dejo perplejo fue notar lo que se encontraba cómodamente recostado a su lado.

-¡¿Uri?!- El animal solo movió su cola, removiéndose perezosamente, mientras una pata se posaba sobre el cuerpo del moreno.

-No hagas ruido, maniático de la pesca…No querrás despertarlo, idiota.

Yamamoto se paralizó. No podía creer que Gokudera Hayato estuviera de pie en la entrada de su tienda, acercándose hacia el y arrodillándose a centímetros suyos. No dejo de creer que era una ilusión hasta posar una mano sobre la pálida y fría mejilla. Le abrazo con fuerza para brindarle todo el calor posible y para su sorpresa, la tormenta se dejó, rodeándolo con sus brazos y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello ajeno.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Tu padre me permitió la entrada- Interrumpió Gokudera luchando por que sus ojos no se cerraran- Terminó de darle de comer a Uri y nos guió hasta esta tienda. Ahora esta afuera, celebrando con los demás mi estúpida llegada…

-¡Pero…! Creí que no querías darle en el gusto a tu clan…

-Al diablo mi clan…Además, prometiste que Uri seria libre…

-¿Es por eso que estas aquí?

-¡¿Por qué mas estaría aquí, bastardo?!- Yamamoto sonrió, tomando entre sus manos un rostro que a cada segundo se avergonzaba más y trataba de rehuir su mirada. Se le acercó lo suficiente como para lograr besarle la frente. Aspiro la agradable fragancia que desprendía y se sintió completo. Ya no tenia que imaginar tener a alguien esperándolo por las noches, ya no debía preocuparse por ser parte de un plan egoísta. Ya tenía a la persona que amaba entre sus brazos. Podía acariciar cada centímetro de su suave piel sintiendo sus leves gemidos. Ya lo tenia solo para el. Si al final los clanes tenían lo que querían era solo algo secundario.

Yamamoto ya había logrado unir lo que deseaba, ambos corazones. La lluvia calmaría a la tormenta.

-Te amo…

-Idiota…

-o-

"_¡Termineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! " eso es exactamente lo que dije una vez llegue al final, créanme, no fue fácil, quería que fuera un fic cortito, pero todo me sale al revés, debería ya saber eso, se supone que quería terminarlo la semana pasada pero no pude y esta semana casi no lo logro, porq no podía soltar un juego que mi hermano bajo para el pc, cada vez que lo prendía, en vez de abrir el Word para terminar mi fic, abria sin querer ¬¬ el juego jojojojojojo, no se como hize para terminarlo…T^T, pero lo hize! (me imagino a mi misma en el futbol americano cuando se llega con el balón hasta el final y de pura felicidad el jugador tira el balón al suelo en un "¡TOMA!" XDD es gracioso, bueno, para mi…) Ojala les haya gustado, un abrazo!_


End file.
